A Frosted Rose
by morisol
Summary: Jelsa fanfiction but we should forget that boring stories when Jack is a flirty boy who wants to steal girl's heart. In this story Jack is kind, shy, lonely and sad. He lives in a child care home and one day, he has to leave it. Elsa helps him and shelters him. BAD AT SUMMARIES MULTI-CROSSOVER, MODERN AU Jelsa/Hiccelsa, Pitchunzel, Hanna, Flynnstrid. don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1 A Frosted Friendship

Snowflakes were landing on my hands. It was cold winter's night but cold never bothered me. The view from my balcony was amazing - the moon was shining very bright, conturnal birds were tweeting their lullabies and they were flying in the air over my head.

'' Elsa what's wrong? '' I heard my sister's voice behind me.

'' Oh nothing. '' I turned into her. '' I was just thinking. How about our father? Maybe he'll can talk with us tonight? ''

" I don't think so. All he cares is just about his work. I'm jealous for cheaper families because they can spend more time together. Let's get out of there. It's getting cold, you know. ''

'' He doesn't care about Oxford's cheap people. I hate this fact that he is this city's mayor. I miss our mum. '' I walked to my room and when Anna came in here too, I closed the balcony's door.

'' Well yeah. Let's just end this sad conversation about dad. Can you do physics homework for me? '' sister showed me her puppy eyes.

'' I helped you yesterday. '' I giggled.

'' I'll give you this. '' she smiled mysterious and showed me nutella.

'' Bring me your homeworks. '' I said quickly and grabbed the jar.

'' I know that it always works with you. '' the brunete laughed and ran into her room. After a few moments she came back, gave me a workbook and layed down next to me. I put the glasses on my eyes opened the workbook. Anna layed her chin on my knees and started to purr like a cat. I laughed silently and started to fix her mistakes.

Morning. I think I'll not say my whole morning's routine - I ate my breakfast with Anna, dad wished us good luck (as always). Our driver shuttled us to our school. I saw Hiccup - my best friend - standing on the sidewalk and waiting for us. When I climbed out from the car, Hiccup walked towards me and gave me a big hug.

'' Hello Snowflake! I missed you! '' he hold me tight and started to play with his fingers in my hair.

'' We've met yesterday actually. '' I laughed and stepped back.

'' Who cares? '' he looked around. '' By the way I went to our curator's office. She said that well have a new classmate. Oh hey Anna. '' when Anna ran toward us, Hiccup hugged her and after some moments later we both walked to school. '' Well I saw him. He's pretty wierd. '' said when we enterned the french class.

'' We'll see. '' I answered simply and walked towards my table. Hiccup sat near Astrid.

'' Bonjour! '' said the teacher and wanted to start our lesson when we heard the knock to class's doors.

'' I'm sorry teacher. '' our curator walked to our class. '' I brought a rookie. Come here. ''

A young guy enterned the class. Hiccup was right about his wierdness - he had a white hair and a big sad deep blue eyes. He hadn't any boots. Also he looked so shy and crouch.

'' Take a seat, young man. '' teacher said.

He looked around and when he saw me and his eyes widened. Ugh I know that stare when people sees a mayor's daughter.

'' Hi. '' I heard a warm voice near me.

I shaked my head and looked to a white-haired boy.

'' Boy, please tell me your name and surname. '' said the teacher.

'' Jackson Overland Frost. '' said the boy and pulled out his book and a notebook from his small were landing on my hands. It was cold winter's night but cold never bothered me. The view from my balcony was amazing - the moon was shining very bright, conturnal birds were tweeting their lullabies and they were flying in the air over my head.

'' Elsa what's wrong? '' I heard my sister's voice behind me.

'' Oh nothing. '' I turned into her. '' I was just thinking. How about our father? Maybe he'll can talk with us tonight? ''

" I don't think so. All he cares is just about his work. I'm jealous for cheaper families because they can spend more time together. Let's get out of there. It's getting cold, you know. ''

'' He doesn't care about Oxford's cheap people. I hate this fact that he is this city's mayor. I miss our mum. '' I walked to my room and when Anna came in here too, I closed the balcony's door.

'' Well yeah. Let's just end this sad conversation about dad. Can you do physics homework for me? '' sister showed me her puppy eyes.

'' I helped you yesterday. '' I giggled.

'' I'll give you this. '' she smiled mysterious and showed me nutella.

'' Bring me your homeworks. '' I said quickly and grabbed the jar.

'' I know that it always works with you. '' the brunete laughed and ran into her room. After a few moments she came back, gave me a workbook and layed down next to me. I put the glasses on my eyes opened the workbook. Anna layed her chin on my knees and started to purr like a cat. I laughed silently and started to fix her mistakes.

Morning. I think I'll not say my whole morning's routine - I ate my breakfast with Anna, dad wished us good luck (as always). Our driver shuttled us to our school. I saw Hiccup - my best friend - standing on the sidewalk and waiting for us. When I climbed out from the car, Hiccup walked towards me and gave me a big hug.

'' Hello Snowflake! I missed you! '' he hold me tight and started to play with his fingers in my hair.

'' We've met yesterday actually. '' I laughed and stepped back.

'' Who cares? '' he looked around. '' By the way I went to our curator's office. She said that well have a new classmate. Oh hey Anna. '' when Anna ran toward us, Hiccup hugged her and after some moments later we both walked to school. '' Well I saw him. He's pretty wierd. '' said when we enterned the french class.

'' We'll see. '' I answered simply and walked towards my table. Hiccup sat near Astrid.

'' Bonjour! '' said the teacher and wanted to start our lesson when we heard the knock to class's doors.

'' I'm sorry teacher. '' our curator walked to our class. '' I brought a rookie. Come here. ''

A young guy enterned the class. Hiccup was right about his wierdness - he had a white hair and a big sad deep blue eyes. He hadn't any boots. Also he looked so shy and crouch.

'' Take a seat, young man. '' teacher said.

He looked around and when he saw me and his eyes widened. Ugh I know that stare when people sees a mayor's daughter.

'' Hi. '' I heard a warm voice near me.

I shaked my head and looked to a white-haired boy.

'' Boy, please tell me your name and surname. '' said the teacher.

'' Jackson Overland Frost. '' said the boy and pulled out his book and a notebook from his small bag.


	2. Chapter 2 A Frosted Talk

**Hello readers! I've got two sweet reviews and I wish I'll have more soon :). I'm lithuanian, my english grades is not so well so yeah, sorry for my mistakes. I'll try my best. I wrote a few new chapters but only in lithuanian so I'll have to translate it and it'll took me a few days to finish. Sorry for a short chapter and mistakes, I don't use a google translator to get a better words. Enjoy!**

Actually I didn't realized how I started to stare at him like a creeper.

'' Okay class, let's continue the lesson. '' the teacher clapped twice to grab my attention.  
I shook my head and started to listen a teacher's theory.

'' Now you'll have to write an essay about yourself, your hobbies and more. '' after a good ten minutes said our teacher.  
I started to write. Unfortunately, I forgot one sentence.

'' Ugh I forgot it.. '' I murmured.

'' What's wrong? '' asked Jack.

I looked at him, then at my notebook.

'' I forgot a few words. I want to write that winter is my favorite season. " I looked at him again.

Jack tough for a few moments and said " l'hiver est le plus beau moment de l'année. "

" Good language skills, Frost. " said the teacher.

A white-haired boy just nodded simply and continued his essay. We went out of our classroom when the bell rang. I went to my locker with Hiccup.

'' Does that pauper tried to flirt with you? '' asked Hiccup when I opened my locker. '' I was talking with Astrid so I couldn't hear you. ''

'' Don't talk about him like that. '' I whispered madly. '' We can't say that all people on this planet can be rich. '' I put my books into my locker.

Suddenly I saw Jack who was attacked by some bullies. I wanted to go to protect me because I have to do that - I'm this school's president! Well, I rejected my plan, because our class's group, called Guardians, came to accept Jack to their company. They were very odd group but somehow they fascinated me. I didn't realised how I smiled warmly. I closed the locker's doors.

'' I can't understand is his parents are so poor that they can't buy him a simple boots? '' Hiccup continued.

'' Hiccup. ''

'' It's sounds like a mockery of their child. ''

'' Hiccup. ''

'' It sounds like he only has to sit near a supermarket and ask everyone for money. ''

'' HICCUP! ''

'' What?! ''

I wanted to shout, but I've just sighed and said in the calm voice.

'' You know that there is more than one type of families in this world. '' I went to the art class and Hiccup fallowed me.

I put my bag on my table and wanted to pick a mini pica from my bag.

'' Elsaaaaa? '' I heard a low mysterious voice behind me. I knew who is him.

'' Hey Pitch. I haven't see you since yesterday night. '' I turned into my twin brother and smiled slightly.

'' You wouldn't found me I think 'cause I was in the park. I have a very serious question for you. ''

'' About what? ''

Pitch made a very serious face and murmured.

'' I'm hungry. Do you have some food? ''

I sighed.

'' Well, this mini pica is my lunch but whatever. You can eat a small piece of it. ''

Pitch grabbed all pica, started to eat it and put his chin on my head. Į giggled. He always did it when we were younger.

'' I think we should get a few social hours. '' Pitch said with mouth who was full of food. '' Maybe we should go to the children care home? Later we could scare that stupid children. ''


	3. Chapter 3 A Frosted Song

**Hey! Thank you for your great reviews, they always make my day :) In this chapter I had to delete some parts because it was too difficult to write. But I hope you'll understand what I've just wrote xD enjoy!**

'' You think? '' I roled my eyes. '' But that's a great idea. Besides, we'll have to say about our plans for curator. '' I turned into him and cought his angry stare.

It wasn't at me. It was at a rookie. I tought for a bit. I know all about Pitch - he's angry on people only if there's a reason to be mad. But does he has a common affairs with Jack?

'' Why you don't like Jack? '' I asked.

'' He dealed with the Guardians. ''

'' So? ''

'' You know that they want stop my every step and destroy one day. ''

'' If you'll not do a stupid thing, they will not do something to you too. ''

'' We'll see. '' he ran to his seat.

I roled my eyes. Jack put his bag on non-taken table and went to pick drawing measures.

When the lesson started, I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote '' Voah, you'll have a chance to meet with him ;D '' and throwed it to Pitch. After a few moments I got a piece of paper with an instription '' Fck you. ''

I discovered '' Love you too '' and thowed it to brother's head. Then I've just started to draw what the teacher ordered.

After the lessons I've met with my brother and we went to the curator's office.

'' We want to earn some social hours in children's care home. '' said Pitch. '' We will ask the employer to give you a note with our work's emprovment. ''

'' Children (she always calls us like that), do you really want to work in that building? The big part of people in that building smoke, they skip their lessons, they're alkoholics, addicts. ''

'' But it doesn't mean that all of them are people like this. '' Pitch opossed.

'' If you say so. '' curator sighed.

Me and Pitch beatened palms and got out from an office. We put on our coats and went to the outdoors.

'' Can we go to the café? I want to buy a cup of hot chocolade. '' I asked.

'' I'll fallow you only if you'll buy me a bun. '' he answered simply.

'' Okay okay. '' I laughed and opened café's door.

I bought a hot chocolade and two buns with sausages for Pitch. Then we just walked trough the town to the children care home.

After ten minutes we were in that building and we went towards reception.

'' Good day, we would like to work in here for a few social hours. '' I said.

'' Well... '' the employer started. '' Wait are you a mayor's children? I think I'll get a work for you two. ''

'' A work with young children will suits me. '' Pitch said calmly.

I glanced at him. I saw a small evil smile on his face. The employer dictated the tasks to do and went somewhere.

I went in the corridor but I stopped when I heard an amazing playing with piano. Someone played and sang DNangel - Caged Bird. That voice was so familiar - sad and lush, like a small mockinjay's chink.

I opened the door silently. Yes, I saw Jack. What was he doing here? Maybe he was earning a social hours too? But it's impossible to earn them like that...

'' Are you looking to our singer? '' asked one of employers.

'' Your singer '' I looked at him.

'' Yes he's living there all his life till now. ''

'' Wait what? '' I shook my head.

'' Come here boy. '' employer shouted. '' go to consist your items 'cause you are leaving today. ''

'' Mister, he's just a pupil! '' I shlivered.

'' We lack of funds. Jack is smart enaugh to start to live individually. He has to leave. _Now_ ''

What?! He has to go to the street?!


	4. Chapter 4 A Frosted Friendship

'' Wait can we just wait for a bit until he will be ready to leave? '' I couldn't believe employer's words.

'' I already said that in this insitution we haven't enaugh funds. And besides, if you're a mayor's daughter, Mrs. Arendelle, doesn't mean that you can make an other conditions. We all have an equal rights.''

I was getting mad but I just hold my negative emotions.

'' Where's his room? '' I asked calmly.

'' There. '' he showed me a room and walked away.

Jack elapsed through me to that room. I thought for a few moments. Then I picked my phone of my pocket and tried to call my dad. Maybe he could offer a resort. Unfortunately, my dad didn't answered.

'' I'll just allow myself to do what will shoot in my mind. '' I said to myself and walked to Jack's room.

He was packing his items to his bag. I stepped behind him and hold my arms behind my back. He packed his clothes and turned around at me. I tried not to giggle because he started to stare at me.

'' What's wrong? Does my appearance's delighting me, huh? '' I raised my eyebrows. Jack blushed.

'' No, it's just..'' he silenced, turned away from me and when he finished packing his items, he went towards reception.

The employer gave him 1500 pounds and tell him to leave. I fallowed him.

'' Jack, where are you planning to live or stay? '' I asked when I walked beside him.

'' Well, I'm planning to stay in the street for this night and then- ''

'' You know, I can help you. '' I cut him ant smiled.

A white-haired boy raised his eyebrow, stopped and watched at me with a questionaly look.

'' Jack, '' I put my hand on his shoulder. '' You're my classmate. I have to help you, as I said before. '' I tought for a few moments and added. '' We'll come in here on foot. ''

'' Where? '' Jack pried and when I started to walk, he fallowed me quickly.

'' You'll see. ''

We started to go towards my house. When I remembered that Pitch can start to search for me so I called for him.

'' Heeeello? '' I heard a low mysterious voice in other phone's side.

'' Pitch, stop. '' I sniffed. '' I have a few problems so I have to go home. '' I shutted my mouth for a few seconds because I heard a thinny children's shrieks. '' Seriously? ''

'' What? I'm scaring them for a while. ''

I sighed and turned off my phone.

After a ten minutes we were in front of a big building.

'' Well this building's really big. '' said Jack.

'' Accurately, it's my home. '' I opened the gates, walked trough them and watched his reaction secretly.

'' It's like a castle.. '' he walked with his eyes widened.

'' It's just my home, as I said before. '' I smiled and when I walked up near an oak, who was near the house, I started to climb into it.

'' What are we even doing here? '' he grasped to the tree's trunk and started to climb too.

'' You'll got it later. '' I climbed on the thick branch, went towards windowsill carefully, opened the unlocked window and jumped into the room. '' Anna don't have to know that you're here. '' I hold out my hand for him and helped him to jump into my room.

He was preparing to say something, but he shuted his mouth when he heard my sister's voice:

'' Elsaaaa! ''

I plunged Jack to my cupboard, thowed his bag on him and shutted the cupboard's door quickly.

**If you have some questions - ask me, I'll answer ;) sorry if it took so long. I have so many exams these days. Tomorrow my school'll have a choir wars and I'm a little bit stressed :/ ok back to the story. I'll update once or twice a 't forget to review! (don't judge me by my grammar skills) + question: what would you do if you find out that Jack has to leave the children's care house and now he's homeless sad student?**


	5. Author's Note

_Hey, The Frosted Rose readers! So I have to ask you a quetion: _

_Is there one person who could fix my spelling and grammar? I would be so happy :) you can find me on facebook . ?id=100001388930533. So write me to fb's PM and add me to your friends :) also we can chat just for fun, write rp and etc._

_Also, about villains and other characters in this story:_

_Pitch is just a mysterious Elsa's twin brother. He's not a villain but he likes to scare children and do something stupid in school. The Guardians's group is the school's stewards and they don't like Pitch. Although, Pitch don't like them. He likes to be with Elsa but he doesn't like his younger sister Anna (I don't like Anna so no judges :D)_

_Hiccup is really jelaous (you'll see it in the next chapters), badass and too serious. I don't know why._

_Hans will be a good, calm guy and a real villain will be an other guy._

_Flynn's and Rapunzel's characters will be the same as from Tangled._

_If you have questions - ask and don'y be scared to write a review ;) _

_P.S I'll have a short winter's holidays so I'll update soon ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 A Frosted Feelings

'' Elsa, today I've got A with plus for my physics homework, can you beleave it?! '' my sister was jumping up and down.

'' Anna, you forgot that I've done your physics homework yesterday. '' I rooled my eyes.

'' Oh, right. '' she giggled. '' You inspire with a colognes. '' she come up and snorted the air.

Yeah, I saw that Jack sprayed it on himself when he was leaving his former place.

'' It's propably from Pitch. '' I lied. '' he usually sprays this colognes on himself. So the smell permeated to my clothes. ''

'' Or maybe you have a gallant, huh? '' she raised her eyebrows.

'' Anna, stop it. Besides, I have to have a boyfriend if I want to have a gallant too. ''

'' We'll see. '' Anna giggled and went towards my cupboard.

'' Hey, wait... '' I wanted to stop my sister, but she had already opened the doors.

Jack was sitting in the cupboard, he turned around to us and smiled sheepisly '' Hey. ''

'' Elsa, what is that cute guy doing in your cupboard? '' she jumped back and turned to me. '' So he's your boyfriend? '' He's my classmate, we played hide-and-seek. '' I lied. '' He'll stay for night. ''

'' Really?! '' Jack looked at me very surprised. When he saw my killer's glance, he said quickly. '' I tought that you decided to not to allow me to stay in here. ''

'' Hmm okay, good luck on your game! '' Anna shouted and ran out of the room.

'' You saved your coat, Frost. '' I sighed.

'' Wait so I'll sleep in there? In your house? '' asked Jack.

'' Yes. '' I walked near the doors, grabbed the handle. I wanted to go to bring some food for him.

'' Elsa, wait! '' he said, forcing me to stagnate. '' Why do you want to help me? ''

'' Because you're my classmate. That's all. '' I said indifferently and went out. Well, that's not true. There were more reasons. My heart just couldn't leave without home and shelter.

Well, the truth is that I've kept longer than I planed - my dad was already at home so I had to speak with him idly about what I learned today. Finally, a few hours later, I came back to my room. I cannot see Jack, but when I saw my balcony's door open, went there. Jack was stanging here, his eyes watching to the moon. It looked like he enjoyed the cold ant snow. It started to snow.

'' I've been searching for you. '' I said, went towards him and leaned to the handrails. '' Do you like winter? ''

'' Very. When there's very cold and it's snowing, I can feel myself. '' he put out his tongue. A few snowflakes fell on it. The guy turned to me.

'' Yeah, it's about me too. I hate a heat. ''

'' We have something general. '' he smiled warmly.

'' Yeah...'' I smiled back. '' Well, I gotta go. '' I went to my room, changed to the pajamas and layed on my bed.

After two minutes Jack went out from a balcony and closed its doors.

'' Umm Elsa? Where can I sleep? '' he asked.

'' Just pick the blanket from my cupboard and lay down near me. Don't be ashamed. '' I murmered when I was hugging my pillow.

'' Don't you think that it could better if I would sleep in the other room? ''

'' Do you want that Pitch and dad could find you? No? So come here, it's the double bed. ''

Jackson giggled, pulled down his pants and his overall. When he was only with his underwear, he layed down on bed with his blanket.

'' Goodnight, Elsa. '' he said and silenced.

I tried to sleep, but somehow I started to feel something...something, who prevented me to sleep.

**Ok it's can be odd that Elsa allows Jack to sleep next to her. Well, when Elsa was younger she used to sleep with Pitch when she couldn't sleep or had a nightmares. As I mentioned before, in this story Pitch is just badass and serious, but he's not this story's villain (propably). Don't forget to fallow, leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7 A Frosted Flower

I woke up really early because I had a very strange feeling that someone's staring at me. It's true - Jack was sitting in front of me and he was staring at me with his big eyes.

'' Good morning. You're starting to scare me with your behavior. '' I giggled and sat on my bed while I was holding blanket over my breasts.

'' I'm always very early boy. '' he murmered and stretched himself on the bed.

I looked to the watch.

'' Jack, it's only five o'clock. '' I stretched. '' you're a real early lark.

'' Yeap but actually I woke up earlier. I was looking to you for a good hour. ''

'' Now you're scaring me even more. '' I giggled and looked up to him. '' We'll eat a few light snacks and we'll go shooping. Pitch is still in the park, I'll pick a few of his clothes. They'll fit you, I think. ''

Jackson nodded. I climbed out of my bed, yawned and went to the kitchen. I made a two cups of tea and a few sandwiches with a sausage. When I came back to my room, I put the tray with sandwiches on my commode, sat next to Jack and looked at him. The white-haired boy picked one sandwich and started to eat.

'' Well, I'll go to pick up a clothes.'' I went to the Pitch's room. I opened the door and saw that my brother is laying in bed and sleeping. I cursed quietly, went towards his commode, picked up a t-shirt, sweater and jeans. Lucky me that Pitch didn't woke up. I returned to my room.

'' Here you go. Put on them. '' I said and added. '' Don't sit in front of me topless. '' I dropped that clothes near him.

'' Why? Maybe I want to show my splendors? '' Jack said and smiled playfully.

I felt that my cheeks blushed. I giggled and I ate the last sandwich. The boy was smiling warmly. Somehow I liked it when he wasn't sad.

Well, I helped him to put on my brother's clothes.

'' Wait I'll arrange that sleeves and jeans. '' The sleeves was too long so I fixed them as I did it with jeans's endways.

'' You're dressing me like a small child. '' murmered Jack. He was waiting when I'll stick the jeans's endways to boots (I already stole them from my brother again.)

'' I'm wont to care people like this. '' I said simply, stood up and pulled his jacket's zip. '' Here you go. ''

'' I look funny a little bit. '' He said while he was looking to the mirror.

'' You don't have to moan, Jack. You looked even funnier without your boots. '' I said and went to to change my clothes to the bathroom. ''Don't forget your credit card with your money which reseptionist gave you! '' I added.

I'll not tell for long what we had done - when I came back to my room I saw that Jack was unhappy about that clothes.

so I was too lazy to translate. There's no big action but don't judge - I like to make things slowly. I'm not decided about this story's villain so it's kinda hard to decide. I'll try to not disappoint you, my readers ;) a little humorous scenes will be in the next chapter!

Also Jack is like my real classmate named Kornelijus. He's shy, kind. Also very tall, has a black hair. My friends know that I'm a big fan of Pitchelsa so they say that he and I are like this characters xD (I'm half-blonde. If you want to know about my age - I'm 15). Ok I'll stop to say that random boring things. Don't forget to fallow, favourite and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8 A Frosted Laughter

Well, we climbed out from the window. It was only six o'clock, but we had to hurry, 'cause if my dad would see us...I don't really want to think about it.

We ran towards the fence, jumped over it and hurried towards supermarket.

'' The supermarket will open only four hours later. It's kinda dark in outside. Hey, we can go to that small café to buy something to drink like latte or tea. '' I said while pointing to the caffé called ''CaffeCookie''.

'' I don't think that it's a really great idea. '' he said. '' You've already said that cold doesn't bother you and now you catched the cold? ''

'' I can't even understand what are you talking about so that means we have to go. '' I murmered, grabbed Jack's hand and walked to the caffé.

I bought a cup of latte and a muffin with nutella. Jack bought them too.

'' Well, I'm drinking this at the first time. '' he said while I closed caffé's door and we walked outside again.

'' You'll get used to it. '' we walked to one of the bentches and sat on him. '' can you show me your certificate? '' I inquire.

'' Yes, of course I can. '' he gave me his inquire.

I looked to his birth date. His birthday is on Monday and why he haven't told it?!

I thought for a but and gave back an inquire to him.

'' Well, let's talk something funny about us. '' the white-haired boy spoke. '' Say a funny fact about yourself. ''

'' Hmm. '' I drank some latte and said '' If I could have my mother's maiden surname, I would be Snowqueen. Then my sister could be Anna Snowqueen, but my brother would be Pitch Snowqueen. That's why my father decided to give us his surname.

'' I think that Snowqueen could fit you very well. '' Jack said.

'' I'm planning to change my surname to it. ''

'' Well, this surname best fits your brother Pitch. Try to imagine - he walks to the classroom and says '' Hi, I'm Snow Queen - Pitch the Snow Queen. '' ''

We started to laugh and our laughter was audible in a whole street.

'' Okay, now you. Tell me a fact about you. '' I said. I wasn't laughing but I had a big smile on my face.

'' When I was living in children's caring home, I've had a nicknames like Grizzled-Boy, Lark, Beethoven, Kitty-Cat. An other fact: at first my hair and eyes were brown, but they started to change their color. Now I have blue eyes qnd white hair. And the last fact: when I was 14, I wanted to have a rainbow-color hair. ''

'' Well, you're really funny guy. '' I said, drank all my latte and dropped an emty cup to the dustbin. '' You could be bravier in school. ''

'' I'll try. I can't believe that I'm talking with mayor's daughter. Anyway, I saw that you're walking with that tall brown-haired guy. '' he scratched his occiput. '' Is he your...boyfriend? ''

'' What? You're talking about Hiccup? Hell no. '' I was confused. '' He's just my best friend and nothing more. ''

'' You know, '' he started to say with a very odd (jelaous?) voice '' I recommend you to not to communicate with him too close - believe me: if girl and boy are the best friends, one of them can fall in love with that friend. ''

'' It'll not be for me or Hiccup. Never. ''

'' Just watch his behavior. He can be for you only a good friend, but you don't know anything about his minds in his head when he sees you. ''

'' Why do you even care what's between me and my best friend? ''

Jack was silented for a few seconds and then said '' I'm just curious and nothing more. ''

Actually, I had a feeling that there's more reasons.

**Sorry for a long time with no updating - I was writing this story on lithuanian. Well, when I have an writing block, I'm translating this story for you guys and when I have so much ideas, I'm writing for my friends in Lithuania. This story has over 12000 words so if I'll have a bigger block, I'll update more. Besides, I'm kinda busy thisthis days, I don't have an internet connection just because of my personaly problems.**

**Please review ask me everything, I don't bite :) I'll answer to your reviews in pm or when I'll update more - a good reviews always makes my day better :)**

**Besides, I have decided about this story's villain but I won't tell you guys :p Flynn x Astrid moments will be up soon ( a few chapters later maybe) **


	9. Chapter 9 A Frosted Rudeness

All that time we spent walking in the park and waiting when the shops will open. Hmm... Jack is my friend - I think that I should make a small celebration of his birthday.

When shops werr opened, we went to one of them. After a good hour Jack was already wearing a stylish black leather jacket with rivets, black pants, a pendant with swarovskies and t-shirt with inscription '' Frost is in my veins ''.

'' Now you look so much better. '' I smiled.

Suddenly I felt that someone grabbed me by the shoulders. I screamed silently and when I wraped, I punched to the face. Oh. That man was Flynn.

'' Auch. '' Flynn rubbed his cheek. '' What was that for?! ''

'' Don't scare me or I'll punch your face again. '' I calmed.

Shortly, Hiccup showed up too.

'' Hello. '' he said and hugged me.

'' What are you doing in here, guys? '' I asked while I hugged my best friend too.

'' Well, me and Hiccup decided to buy some drinks, then we saw you and that novice so we tought, that we should come up to you. '' said Flynn.

I fell back and saw that Jack was standing behind me, looked down shyly.

'' Let's go to café, I can't remember where she is. '' said Flynn and exited the shop.

I giggled, outruned him and walked through the supermarket's corridor. My all three friends fallowed me.

'' So, you finnaly got your few pounds to buy that boots? '' said Hiccup sarcastically (I'm sure that this words are for Jack).

I turned to them. Jack walked silently and shyly. Hiccup was looking at him mockingly and wanted to add something.

'' Hiccup, just. Stop being so rude for my friend. '' I looked to Hiccup with a killer's glare and he shut his mouth.

'' Elsa, how do you know where to go? Are you living in here? Like, I can't find the toilet for at least one hour and when find him - I can't find a way back. '' said Flynn.

I can't really understand what he was talking about but I giggled.

**I don't know that if I have to apologise for a long wait or not. Well, this is a very short chapter just because it'll be a new section of this story with Jack's POV. I have a writing block, so I'll upload a new chapter soon, I promise :). I'll update when I'll have a new 3 reviews or more because I want to know about my mistakes and just I want to know your opinion about everything :) if you can't understand something, I'll explain. **

**I know, that Hiccup is reaaaaallyyyy ruuude. Yeap, he'll be this story's villain (why I'm saying this spoilers?). Actually I love to change character's personalities so yeah. I think that it's more interesting. I wanted to start a new fanfiction but I have no idea what shipp should I use for it because I shipp everything xD this story is the saddest of all I was writing. My all stories are humorous, exept this.**

**p.s I'm not a drama queen so I'll not do that crazy sh*t.**

**I've got 2 small reviews on previous chapter.**

**Guest: yep, it's sad. It was the point of that story to be sad. Don't worry, it will be some crazy parts in the next section of this story ;D**

**Crystallized: Pitch is mean but just with Jack. Just he doesn't like him, that's all, he'll not be a bad guy of this story ;p and about Hiccup: all my friends, who are reading this story, are very confused by Hiccup's personality. I just wanted to see what if he would be that bad guy. By the way, glad you like this story ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 A Frosted Smile

'' I can't find your logic. '' said Elsa sarcastically and made a cute laugh.

'' I should find it too. '' Flynn laughed and started to walk besides Elsa and hugged her by her shoulder.

'' You're like the biggest boy's magnet. '' Hiccup giggled like a little girl and went in the other side of her.

I fallowed them.

'' So do you like Astrid? '' asked Jack her best friend and showed me to walk beside Flynn. I was happier, because I had to walk besides Flynn, not Hiccup so I walked besides that brown-haired boy and listened what are they talking about.

The oddest thing was that when Elsa asked this question, Flynn pricked.

'' No no no, really. She's just my classmate, friend and nothing more. '' Hiccup answered while yanking his shoulders. '' She's not the girl of my flavour - I don't like the girls, who are very agressive, who likes to kick and smash people's heads. ''

'' Actually she shash your shoulder only. She had never smashed a head. '' Flynn protested. '' She's not that violently as you said. ''

'' Wow, how did you know that? ''

'' She'd never hit me. '' Flynn's eyes looked at me, at Hiccup, then at me again.

'' Is this that Flynn is~ ''

'' Oh look, there's our café '' Flynn said and walked quickly. Besides, I haven't seen a café anywhere.

'' Someone has a crush on blonde. '' Elsa giggled.

'' Interesting - on witch one. '' I poked Elsa's shoulder playful.

She giggled. Hiccup made a killer's glance at me. I can't understand - what's wrong with him?

'' Don't talk like an idiot. '' he said.

Elsa glanced at me and then at Hiccup. A few moments later we reached the café.

'' Hans, what are you doing here? '' I heard how Flynn shouted a half-loud in surprise.

I was that only one who reacted different - I haven't heard about this guy. Oh I saw that he's a brown-haired boy ((A/N or his hair is chawberry-brown? I don't know :D)). He had deep green eyes and gentleman's look.

'' I'm working in there at weekends to get more money. '' Hans answered.

They were still talking and I just walked though the table and sat on the chair. Elsa came a few minutes later.

'' Why are you so mad? '' she asked.

'' What? I'm not mad. I was just thinking. '' I answered quickly.

'' Watch this. '' she looked at me with mysterious smile and shouted '' Oh look guys, Astrid's coming to our way! ''

'' Where?! '' Flynn reacted quickly and started to canvas with a big smile on his face. When he saw, that Elsa is laughing so hard, he murmered '' it's not funny, blondie. ''

'' And you said that you don't like her! '' Elsa was laughing even harder when she saw, that Flynn was blushing more. '' you should see your face right now! ''

This weekend was not so interesting so I won't tell anything.

So it was a Monday's morning. I woke up at 5 o'clock, as always. I streched, looked to sleeping Elsa. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, even she slept with her back to my side. Suddenly I had an odd idea in my head. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do, but I bended near her closer to her. I was so close that I could feel her soft skin's smell. I banded more closer. Suddenly she turned over the other side and our lips touched inadvertently. My eyes were widened. Actually Elsa was still sleeping. I felt that my cheeks were burning. I broke the 'kiss' quickly (of course I wanted to feel her lips's taste a bit longer). I tried to sleep and it worked. I was waken about half past seven.

'' Jaaaack, wake up. '' I felt how Elsa was shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. She was holding a cake with 18 candles. She started to sing ''Happy Bithday'' silently. My lips turned to the big smile. I can't remember when I ate the cake for the last time. I felt how a couple of tears rolled on my cheeks.

**So as I see i'm not getting reviewss anymore? It makes me feel soso bad :/ I think that I'll not translate this story cause I dont even know if someone is still reading it or not.**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Long time no see ^^

I just wanted to say that I'll upload more chapters if I'll get more fallowers and reviews cause it makes me want to share this story with you more ^^

Btw u can fallow me on wattpad - zoltag


	12. Chapter 12 A Frosted Friends

''Thank you, Elsa." I looked down while still smiling and brushed my tears away.  
''Oh, come on, don't cry" Elsa giggles. "Make a wish and blow that candle out."  
I made the stupidiest wish and blow out the candle. My wish was that Elsa would never leave me behind. Well, I wasn't regreting my wish.  
Shortly about a morning: while Elsa was eating breakfast with her family, I snack some of that cake and put a few pounds to my pocket. When Elsa was ready, we took our backpacks, climbed on the tree's limb and slowly descended. Suddenly we were running through the gates.  
When we went to school, everyone was watching us with a confuse on their faces, especially to me. When we arrived to English class, all classmates looked at us but it doesn't bother me anymore.  
'' Hey, Elsa." said Hiccup, came closer to her, hugged her tightly, but he looked at me with a transversed killer's look. '' I've been waiting for you in a parking lot. Where have you been?"  
'' I went to school with Jack by foot. He spent all the weekend in my house.'' she hugged him back and then she looked at Hiccup with confused look. '' Hiccup, is everything okay? ''  
" Yeah." he murmered, stepped back and looked elsewhere.  
'' Don't you like that fact that I have a new friend, who needs my help for several reasons?" blondie frowned.  
"No, I~"  
"Everything's clear, Hiccup." She sighed and went to sit near Flynn.  
I went trough this class, looking for an emty place to sit. I found one place near Astrid.  
"Can I sit next to you?" I asked shyly.  
"Well.." she looked up." Of course you can."  
I sat next to her and put out my stuff.  
"So there was a really strange thing that you came to this school on Friday barefood like a little vagabond, and now your'e looking like a coolest guy in gymnasium." She said, completely turned to me and whiffed her light blonde hank.  
"Well, that's a really long story." I grumbled because I just didn't know what to say to her about that.  
When the bell rang, we piped down.  
"Students, I want to mention that you will have to make a project with your bench mate **_(it sounds really wierd, I know xD I don't know how it says in english)_** about antiquity. You will have to present it on Monday. " Said the teacher while preparing sheets of paper with exercises.  
" Good. We will have more time to know eatch other. First, I thought that you are just an ordinay losser but now, I guess, that the first impressions were mistaken." Said Astrid, holding a blue pen in her hand.  
I nodded sighed and waited when our teacher will give us those sheets. When lesson was over, I packed my stuff and contemplated to leave the classroom.  
'' Jackson, wait." Astrid yelled out and then looked at Elsa." I will barrow him for a moment."  
"Take him, I'm giving away him for ya." Elsa laughed and walked away alone.  
" We have to parley about that project." Astrid said and exited our classroom. I fallowed her. „ I think, that I'll collect an information and you will edit it, because you seem like a really smart guy. What's your e-mail adress?"  
**So finally, after one year, I returned woooo xD Thank you for your awesome feedback and reviews ****^-^ ****  
Don't forget to review and ask me the questions + give your opinion. It's very important to me ****J** **Also I will try to make the other chapter even longer. I have lots of important exams these days so when I'll have a summer break, I will try to udate more often.**


End file.
